The Story of Draco Malfoy and Nafalis Snape
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: Draco Malfoy meets Professor Snape's daughter, Nafalis. Will they become enemies, friends, or perhaps even lovers? Why don't you find out?


**Here's another Harry Potter story! I was bored yet again so, here ya go. Enjoy  
**

* * *

Nafalis stood holding her wand out towards Lucius, who pointed his wand back at her with an evil glare. She had been trying to convince him to leave the Dark Lord's side for a while now and each time he would snap back with a firm 'no' or 'not in your wildest dreams, brat!' or simply would not listen and launch another spell at here that she'd redirect. After coming to Hogwarts she met Draco Malfoy ans the two made quick enemies, always teasing each other and she would yell at him when he did something stupid. But they had started to grow an odd friendship as well. It was strange.

"What about Draco?" she asked, looking him straight in the eye. He froze and stared at her, mulling it over. "What about him? You know he wont join the Dark Lord, and you know what will happen. Would you do it to save your son?" Lucius stood a little straighter and lowered his wand slightly, which showed promise.

"Yes, I would do anything to save my son," he said slowly, with an expression that suggested he truly was considering. He opened his mouth to speak again and Nafalis smiled, already knowing what he was going to say, but before he could say it-

"Avada Kedavra!" Lucius fell to the ground, heart stopped and not breathing.

"NO!" Nafalis screamed, running over to the dead body. She looked up and saw the killer retreating out of sight. She looked back down at Lucius as he stared with dead eyes up at her. She winced and closed them with one hand.

"Nafalis! Are you all right?" came Draco's voice. Nafalis looked up to see that he had stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of his father. He looked up at her.

"There wasn't anything I could do, Draco," she said slowly. Draco moved his gaze down to his father, staring blankly as if he didn't believe it. "He used the Death Curse on him, I couldn't stop it."

"Father!" Draco screamed and bolted over, as if he hadn't heard Nafalis. Nafalis, who had seen her mother die, knew better then to let Draco hang around his father's dead body, and they couldn't stay here because the building was collapsing. She stood up and impacted with Draco, pushing him away. "Let me go! No! He's not dead! Father! NO!"

"Draco! Come on! We have to get out of here, the whole place is coming down!" Nafalis screamed at him, but Draco wasn't listening. He just kept shouting out for his dad and telling Nafalis to let him go, that it wasn't true. "Draco!" Still no response. She gave up and just shoved him towards the Floo.

She shoved him up against the wall and grabbed him, wrapping her arms around him so he couldn't move. She grabbed the dust and took one last look at Lucius Malfoy. She sighed and threw the dust at the ground.

"Hogwarts!" she cried, and the next moment they were back at the school, standing in one of the many Floo entrances. She let Draco go and he took a mere two steps forward before falling to the ground. "Draco?" She knelt down and looked at him, frowning in sympathy at the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Draco, I'm so sorry. But, there wasn't anything we could do. He used the Death Curse on him, he was dead before you even got there." Draco looked up at her, as he finally realized what had just. "I am so sorry."

Draco wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. Nafalis leaned towards him and hugged him tightly as he started to cry, practically wailing at the death of his father. Nafalis hugged him tightly, saying that she was sorry over and over again. After a few moments she heard running footsteps coming towards them. She looked up to see Professors McGonagall, Lockhart, and Snape, her father, rounding the corner and coming towards them.

"What happened? Are you two all right? Are you hurt?" McGonagall asked hastily as the came towards them.

"We are all right, no injuries," Nafalis told them, she looked down at Draco. "But, I am sad to report that Lucius Malfoy, is dead." All three Professors looked down at the sobbing Draco and each of them, even Snape, looked sympathetic to the boy. Nafalis looked down in sadness at Draco, his father had been the only family he had left. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen to him now.

AΩ

Nafalis stepped off the train and turned to look at everyone as they said their goodbyes and promised to write to each other over the summer. As she looked she spotted Draco sitting on his suitcase staring at the ground. She hoisted her backpack over her shoulder and walked over to meet him. She sat criss-cross on the ground and he looked up slightly at her. She smiled softly.

"Hey," she said in a friendly manner. He grunted in response, which was normal. "I've met your new parents by the way, they're really nice. You'll like them." He raised a brow at her. She chuckled. "They're not mushy or anything, it's not like you're living with the Weasleys." He cringed and Nafalis laughed. "Hey, promise me something? Promise that you'll at least try to make it work out?" He looked at her, silent. She sighed and looked away.

"Fine," he mumbled and she looked back over at him, but he wasn't looking back. "I'll try and make it work, but no promises ya rat!" She laughed, she knew he didn't mean it. Deep down they both knew they were great friends. She saw Snape over his shoulder as he motioned that it was time to go. She nodded and stood.

"Well, I have to go," she said. He grunted. She took a slip of paper out of her pocket and handed it too him. He stared down at it, baffled. "That's my address, be sure to write over the summer!" she called back as she ran to go home. He looked over his shoulder to watch her go, then glanced back down at the paper with a small smile.

"See ya next year," he murmured, putting the paper in his jacket pocket.

AΩ

Draco stood in front of the train, glancing down at his watch for the fifth time. They had agreed to meet in front of the train and sit together on the way to Hogwarts, but it was almost time to leave and she was nowhere in sight. He sighed. She had done that on purpose, like anyone would actually, of their own free will, want to sit with him. But just as he started to move-

"Draco!" Draco grunted as he was practically tackled from behind. "Hey, sorry I'm late, stupid alarm was set for PM instead of AM. Thanks for waiting!" He turned to see the black haired and blue eyed girl grinning at him. She grabbed his wrist. "Come on! The train's about to leave!" She dragged him onto the train.

"Would you stop pulling! Ow!" he hissed. She snickered and let go of his wrist as they walked down the train, looking for an open cart. When they finally found one they sat across from each other and started talking about the new year at Hogwarts, they didn't have to much to talk about because they had discussed a lot in their letters but they found that they still had things to tell each other before they reached the school.

AΩ

"Hey!" Nafalis shouted across the courtyard as she spotted two older boys making fun of Draco for being adopted. After realizing that they hadn't heard her she snapped her book shut and stormed over to them.

"You were always so proud about being a pureblood, but now you live with a witch and he muggle husband! How's that for pure ya orphan!" one of them teased, getting the other to laugh. Draco hugged his books a little tighter and backed up.

"HEY!" Nafalis screeched, getting all three of the boys' attention. "Why don't you two buzz off before I call Professor Snape?" The two couldn't run away fast enough at the threat. Draco gave her a thankful smile. She huffed and turned to him. "Ignore them, there is nothing wrong with being adopted. Now come on, we're going to be late for class." The two turned and jogged back into the school.

AΩ

"I'll jump if you jump," Nafalis said, her voice shaking as they looked down at the water below. The howls from behind them became louder and louder. "You just had to wake up the Hellhound, didn't you?"

"I sneezed!" Draco defended. The two glared at each other. There was a snarl and they both turned and gasped as Fluffy's three heads barred their teeth at them. Draco too Nafalis' head. "JUMP!" The two screamed as they leaped into the air and fell towards the water below, class robes flying upwards in the process.

SPLASH!

"DRACO MALFOY YOU OAF!" Draco put his hand up as Nafalis wacked him with her scarf over and over again. "You could have gotten us killed!" She glared as Draco started laughing. "What's so funny?" Draco smirked.

"You're just cute when you're angry at me," he said with a funny grin. Nafalis turned a bright red and glared at him. She wacked him with her robe, right to the face. "OW!" He glared back at her.

"Let's just find a shore, all right?" she hissed, swimming away. Draco snickered and followed her, knowing very well how much trouble they were in.

AΩ

Nafalis flinched and growled lightly as she felt the paper airplane hitting her in the back of her head. She glanced behind her to see Draco writing his words, knowing very well he had done it. The Gryffindors couldn't have, the girl was to far away and the younger boy was in front of her. She turned back to her words and kept writing 'I will not be so foolish again' over and over. Another paper airplane.

"MALFOY!" she screeched, turning around to face him. Snape jumped a little at his desk in surprise at the outburst and saw Draco looking terrified while Nafalis looked ready to tear his head off. Draco shrunk back into his seat and Nafalis sneered at him. Snape cleared his throat and both turned to look at him as he glared. They both then went back to writing.

Nafalis growled as a ball of paper hit her on the head and landed in front of her. She glared over at him and he motioned for her to open it as he went back to writing. Nafalis narrowed her eyes curiously and glanced up at Snape, seeing that he wasn't looking she uncrumpled the paper.

Do you like me? Yes or no?

Nafalis was confused. Of course she did, they were friends weren't-oh. Nafalis blinked many times and looked over at Draco, but he wasn't looking back. She looked back down at the note and took out her quill, circling 'yes' quickly before hiding it and going back to her words.

AΩ

"Hey, Nafa! Wait up!" Nafalis hugged her books a little tighter and smiled at the nickname. He had started using it just today and she already liked it. She looked over her shoulder as Draco jogged to catch up with her. He slowed down as he came up beside her. "Ya know, you never gave me back my note from earlier." Nafalis turned a bit pink.

"Oh yeah, that," she chuckled and reached into her pocket. "Here." She avoided eye contact and pushed her hair back behind her ear, clearing her throat nervously as he unfolded the note. He didn't say anything as he crumpled it back up and put it in his pocket.

"See you at dinner," he said. Nafalis stopped walking as he kissed her cheek and jogged off. Nafalis stared at him as he ran off, watching until he rounded a corner. She grinned ear to ear and giggled, walking down the hall.

AΩ

"Mafloy!" Nafalis screamed, tackling the boy to the ground and gripping him by the shoulders, shaking him. "You asshole! You bastard! I'm gonna beat your arse into the floor!" Draco looked at her wide-eyed as everyone gaped at the two. "YOU LIAR! You big fat liar! How DARE you spread that awful rumor!" She pounded him into the floor and Draco winced.

"What rumor? What are you talking about?!" he screamed, grabbing her by the arms, hoping that she'd stop shaking him and pounding him against the common room's carpet. Nafalis snarled and pulled him up so that he could feel the anger coming off of her face. He cringed in fear.

"The rumor that you shagged me! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU SAY THAT?!" Nafalis banged him against the floor again. The boys ran over and pried her off of him. "You are an asshole! I HATE YOU!" Draco stared at her from the floor as she shoved the boys aside and bolted.

"I never said that," Draco said, looking at everyone in the room who all looked just as confused as he felt. "Did any of you know about this?" They all shook their head and in the corer Lucy Carno started snickering, getting everyone to turn to look at her. Draco glared. "Of course, the leech." He stood up. "Nafa! Wait!" he cried, running after her.

AΩ

Nafalis sat next to Draco on the last meal of the school year, both making jokes and snickering as everyone told stories. They'd see each other next year, but the summer was a long and so was the wait, but they'd be able to make it until then. Love always did. Snape watched from his seat and sneered. He didn't like the idea of his daughter dating anyone, the fact that it was a Slytherin made him a little happier but still, she was his daughter after all.

He was nice to her though, they teased back and forth but it was a playful banter and that was healthy. Nafalis shoved him lightly and everyone at their end of the table laughed at something they had said. Draco shoved back and Nafalis made a face, getting him to burst into laughter. He hadn't seen Draco this happy since-well, ever actually, or Nafalis. So, it was a win-win. He'd go with it for now, but if Draco ever made any move on his daughter he'd pay in full.

AΩ

And that's the story of Draco Malfoy and Nafalis Snape

* * *

**Yeah. Just a bunch of tid-bits but whatever.  
**

**Thanks for reading, please review, and have a bow chicka bow wow day**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
